Animal Crossing New Leaf: The Motion Picture (2018 anime series) transcript
Prologue: On the train ride to Ontario Rover: (getting up from his seat and moving right over to another seat) "Oh excuse me, I have just 1 question to ask you: It's now 7:49 AM on Monday June 4, 2018, is that right?" Villager/Toby: "Yes, right." Rover: "Oh good, I'm right all along, my watch gets thrown off real easy sometimes." Villager/Toby: "It happens sometimes." Rover: "I'm just gonna sit right down in the seat across from you if you don't mind 1 bit." Rover sits right in the seat across from the villager/Toby. Rover: "By the way, you-hang on, can I ask for your name, please?" Villager/Toby: "I'm Toby." Rover: "Toby? why that's a super good name." Toby: "I know, Rover, it's super thrilling." Rover: "Yeah, Toby, you seem like a super thrilling dude to me." Toby: "I know that." Rover: "So, Toby, tell me, where are you headed today this year?" Toby: "I'm headed to Ontatrio." Rover: "The town of Ontario?" Toby: "Yes, Rover, of course it is." Rover: "Hmmm, Ontario, I don't think I've heard about it, I wonder where it is, oh yeah, right, the map, let's take a good look right along this train line, oh, maybe this is the place right here, (brief pause) was I wrong? maybe this 1 instead? not that 1 either, how 'bout this 1 right here? oh man, wrong again, wait, I think I finally got it now, (another brief pause) what? really? but those are seriously the only railroad stations right along this train line that I'm unpeculiar with, let's take a good look at the map again, 1 of them must be it, is this it?" Toby: "Yes, that's it right there." Rover: "I'm lucky we found it, this is Ontario, isn't it?" Toby: "Yes it is." Rover: "So do you get to go to Ontario very often?" Toby: "I've never been there before." Rover: "Oh, so today's your 1st time, right? that sounds like lots of fun and excitement, can I ask another question: why are you headed there?" Toby: "I'm moving there." Rover: "What? really? I got it, right here on the 1st try, well then, moving into a new town, an entire new life, you must be super excited, right, Toby?" Toby: "Right, Rover." Rover: "Well, Toby, I do hope you'll find more cheerfulness in Ontario." Porter: "Now arriving in Ontario, Ontario Station." Rover: "Oh hey, it looks like we're about to arrive into Ontario, thanks for speaking with me, it's been a very long time ever since I enjoyed a super good train ride, okay, Toby, goodbye and good luck." The railroad train stops right into Ontario's train station...... Scene 1: Ontario Toby gets right off the railroad train and right into Ontario's train station. Porter: "This stop is Ontario, everybody for Ontario, exit here." Toby exits Ontario's train station and goes right outside to meet up with Isabelle, Frobert, Pinky and Axel. Pink and White Panda Bear/Pinky: "Oh my gosh, look who just moved into town!" Light Green Frog/Frobert: "I bet that's the dude!" Blue Elephant/Axel: "We can't just stand here, let's say hi to him." Secretary/Isabelle: "Okay, everybody, here we go, ready? and.....from those of us in Ontario-" All 4 Residents: "Welcome to Ontario!" Secretary/Isabelle: "Mr. Mayor, we're so cheerful that you're finally here." Toby: "Is this the right stop?" Secretary/Isabelle: "Don't pretend you don't know about it, didn't you hear Porter announcing the town's name? you said you were gonna arrive on this train and we've all been waiting for your arrival." Toby: "This is just a slight mistake." Secretary/Isabelle: "Oh, no, you're not fooling me, things are just as you said they'd be, all's well, there's no mistake, tee hee, you're quite the jokester." Toby: "No, I-" Secretary/Isabelle: "Well let's continue this discussion at the Town Hall, shall we? here's a map of Ontario for your reference, Mr. Mayor." The secretary/Isabelle gives Toby the map. Secretary/Isabelle: "That flashing spot over there is the Town Hall, so let's head that way together as always, shall we?" Toby: "Okay, let's go." Toby and the secretary/Isabelle walk around on their way to the Town Hall. Inside the Town Hall Secretary/Isabelle: "Mr. Mayor, this Town Hall will be your base of operations, oh, and I completely forgot to mention that I'm on staff here too, I'm Isabelle, and I'm here to help you in any other way I can." Toby: "Thanks a bunch, Isabelle, I appreciate it." Isabelle: "But if I may be wise, I was surprised to see somebody just as young as you getting off the train ride, I mean, our former mayor, Tortimer, held the position for very many years and was quite set in his ways, but age is exactly the breath of fresh air and a new image our town really needs, you're most perfect for the job, alright, of course we need you to get started right away on your work as the mayor of Ontario, therefore, at 1st, we must complete your resident registration, a mayor should really be a resident, so what's your name, Mr. Mayor?" Toby: "I'm Toby." Isabelle: "Oh, right, Toby, yeah, okay, I have your name, and next, oh dear, this is terrible, I can't believe I completely forgot something so vitally important, in order to register you as a town resident, we need your address for the form, so, Mayor Toby, do you have a place to live yet? there aren't any vacant houses here, but you can build 1, we should really have you decide where you're gonna live right before we proceed, and here I made you come all the way to the Town Hall for nothing, I apologize for being so crazy, on the other side of the railway tracks on Main Street is Nook's Homes, the real estate office, oh yes, this might make more sense if you look right at your map." Toby shows Isabelle his map. Isabelle: "Do you see the railroad tracks right at the top of the map? head north right from here to get to Main Street, some fresh air and exercise can do you good, a trip to Main Street might be just what we both need, it'll give me the chance to stay right here and work on your registration and you need to find Nook's Homes right away, when you have a place to live, please come back later and let me know about it right away." Toby: "Okay, Isabelle, you can always count on me." Toby exits the Town Hall and walks around all the way to Main Street, when he meets up with Pinky, Frobert and Axel. Frobert: "Hi there, I'm Frobert, I was in the crowd welcoming you right in front of the train station earlier, but maybe you don't remember me, A Bit it just sounds too stiff to call you Mayor, but maybe I should call you by your real name: Toby, let's try to get along like good friends and make this town a super good place to live in." Main Street Toby: "Wow, Main Street sure looks big around here, there's Nookling's Junction, there's the museum, there's the tailor shop and look, there's Nook's Homes back there." Toby walks around and goes inside Nook's Homes. Inside Nook's Homes Tom Nook: "Oh, hello there, welcome, welcome, you must be the new Mayor, am I right?" Toby: "Yes, Mr. Nook, I am." Tom Nook: "Oh yeah, Isabelle at the Town Hall told me to expect you, Toby, on behalf of the Ontario chamber of commerce, I'm pleased to welcome you here, = Category:Transcripts